A Christmas Story
by AccioCupCake
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, and Lily Evans was the only one left in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was celebrating the holidays by herself until someone decided to join her. Sometimes you really have to understand a person before you decide that they're an ignorant little toerag.


I curled up onto the oldest, by far most comfortable, couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was around eleven o'clock and the room was completely empty, besides me. All of my mates went home for Christmas, but I didn't think Petunia would want me to ruin her "perfect Christmas" so I stayed at Hogwarts. Mum and Dad decided to go on a vacation by themselves this year and it would've been just me, Tuney, and her boyfriend, Vernon.

I let the fire in front of me warm me up and the cold that constantly drifted through the castle disappeared. The common room started to feel like my family home. I figured I had an hour until it was officially Christmas day and knew I had to uphold our family tradition, even though I'd look like a complete idiot sitting by myself.

I ran my fingers over the front cover of the book ' _Twas the Night Before Christmas._ The cover was wrinkled and obviously well loved. I knew it was silly to read a muggle children's book to myself, but I couldn't break tradition. Although, I suppose this year I wouldn't be reading it with Tuney… I cleared my throat and was about to whisper the story to myself (after all I couldn't just read it silently on Christmas eve) when I heard a creak from the boy's staircase.

I froze and cursed silently for not reading the story in my dormitory. It was literally empty, since everyone else went home for the holiday. I convinced myself that if I read it to myself in front of the fire, then it would feel more like home.

"Lily?" The voice called from the staircase.

I saw James Potter, in his pajamas, messy hair, and all. I inwardly groaned, wishing that anyone but Potter had walked down the staircase.

"Potter?" I replied.

"Why are you still up?" He questioned, heading down to me.

Oh bloody merlin's beard! Now I was going to have to explain the stupid Christmas book and why I decided to read it.

"Why are you up?" I answered, trying my best to avoid the topic in question.

"Because I couldn't sleep. Is that a muggle book?" He pointed to my not-so-gently-used book.

"Yes. I was just doing some reading before bed." I said, standing up to escape to my dormitory.

"Wait Lily! What's it about?" Potter caught my arm to stop me from leaving. He seemed quite desperate for me to stay actually.

"You're going to think it's stupid." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this one. "It's 'Twas The Night Before Christmas. My family always reads it together on Christmas Eve so I thought I'd read it now." I trailed off, a pinky red being painted on my cheeks.

"Well, let's hear it then." Potter said, sitting next to the spot I had curled up onto.

I hid my surprise by sitting back down and opening the book. It was too late to leave now and apparating would be rude.

I started out in a hesitant whisper. "'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stiring, not even a mouse."

I paused and looked at Potter. He was listening intently, waiting for me to continue.

"The stocking were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." I decided that since he didn't give me a reason to hate him yet, I would continue. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I was pretty lonely at Hogwarts by myself.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads."

The room was quiet besides Potter's breathing. The reading-out-loud-thing was starting to become less awkward. The rest of the story went on without any interruptions. I couldn't understand why Potter would voluntarily sit through a whole reading of ' _Twas the Night Before Christmas,_ but I suppose some people are hard to read themselves.

"But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight, happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

I closed the book and waited for a reaction from Potter. He had been tapping his foot to the rhythm of my reading.

"I can see why it's a family tradition, but why aren't you with you family?" Potter asked, meeting my gaze. I immediately averted my eyes.

"My parents left on holiday and my sister despises me so I stayed here." I said, playing with a strand of my red hair and staring at the floor.

Potter turned and looked at me, frowning. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

I scoffed. "How do you know if I don't deserve it? You don't even know me, not really."

Potter just looked at me and smiled.

Feeling quite awkward with the sudden niceness from Potter, I tried to steer the conversation the opposite direction.

"So, why aren't you at home for Christmas?" I asked.

"I thought I should spend my last year at Hogwarts here for the holidays. I wouldn't want to end up regretting it." Potter said.

We drifted into a first comfortable, but once I remembered who I was sitting next to, uncomfortable silence.

I tried to hold back a yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." I said, standing up and stretching my legs.

"Me too. Lily?" James asked, heading towards the boys dormitory.

"Hmm?"

James looked up at the large clock in the common room. Both hands were on the twelve.

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Potter." I replied, giving him the smallest of smiles. As I trudged up the stairs to the dormitory, I wondered if maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe you just have to begin to understand someone.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope this lil' story was somewhat enjoyable and brought you some Christmas cheer. (especially if you're reading it on christmas!) Have a happy and safe holiday season!


End file.
